Songs On Replay
by xyber116
Summary: House and Cameron end up in an elevator with a song stuck on replay.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've only been watching this series since the beginning of this season but I'm thoroughly fascinated by it all. I've been reading House and Cameron fics for the past week straight. I'm the worst writer in the world when it comes to dialogue so please forgive me for that. I also have a very odd style of writing. I like 3rd person plus 1st person so it all turns out weird and very abstract. If you don't like the style of writing then please let me know in a my rush to post this yesterday I didn't do a very good editing job. Plus, I forgot to italicize the lyrics. I would also like to add that I hate song fics but I've had these lyrics floating in my head for some time so I thought that I would use them.

* * *

He had turned on the radio this morning. He cursed while waiting for the elevator. The song kept replaying over and over in his head. Why did it always happen that way?

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I'll leave this world._

He quietly sung under his breath. Maybe he could get rid of it faster.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far._

_'Bing.' The elevator had arrived and he hobbled on._

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

_I couldn't stop_

_So I swerved to the right._

Two floors up, Cameron got on. She didn't notice him. She had her nose buried in a file. The latest case. Some sick boy. They would find a cure.

_The screamin' tires_

_The bustin glass_

_The painful scream that I heard last._

He kept singing. Even quieter now that she was there. It wasn't working. Maybe she could distract him. Be his amusement for the elevator ride.

"Cameron, what are you reading?" he spoke up. She blinked. She'd been automatic pilot. Hadn't even noticed him or where she was.

"House," it took her a second to acknowledge him. "It's the results on the new patient."

"I have a song stuck in my head," he jumped around subjects.

"Okay," she drew out the word. "Did you want me to perform a lobotomy? Would that help?" She smirked. She wasn't being rude. She had to play his game of quick quips.

"I was thinking of something else." He said in the tone that he got when he knew the answer and you didn't. He was leaning forward on his cane and his eyes had something akin to a twinkle. But you couldn't use that word to describe Gregory House. She stood only a few feet from him. He could be dangerous sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to make a Grey's Anatomy diss. I love the show, but if House, as a character, knew that the show existed he would make fun of it. I've only been watching this season but I know from fanfics that Cameron left but then came back because House went on a date with her. So, I'm trying to avoid the back story and go with what I think. I apologize in advance for my storyline mistakes and my inability to write dialogue.

* * *

She looked frightened. Not really. Maybe the right word was curious mixed with fear. She should be. She had no idea what was about to happen. And he only had the next few moves planned. Things could go beautifully or horribly wrong.

He stepped over to the panel with the floor buttons and pulled the 'Emergency Stop' button. She lurched forward and sputtered out a 'shit.' She was of course entitled to this. He had given her no forewarning. While she was rebalancing, he pushed her against the wall.

"Ever watch Grey's Anatomy?" he asked.

"What?" How could she think with him pressed against her? Plus, wasn't Grey's Anatomy a medical book?

"Grey's Anatomy? Where all the doctors and nurses have sex in the hospital?" he tried getting to the point.

"I've...uh...heard of it," stumbled words came out of her mouth. Conscious thought slowly made it's way back to her.

"In the show," he explained, "there are these characters that are always having moments in the elevators."

"Oh," she was thoroughly confused now.

"We're going to have a "Grey's Anatomy moment," right now," he air quoted and kept her pressed against the wall.

"We are?" she was back to being frightened. She didn't know what "moments" entailed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: I bought Season 1 and 2 and then watched them while I was sick and learned the whole background between everybody. Being sick was the reason for me not updating and I really apologize about not updating sooner. I hate leaving everybody hanging. I also really appreciate all the reviews. I've never gotten that many. I again apologize for not being able to write dialogue plus I suck at the whole romantic thing. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. Their scents intermingled as their lips spread warmth through each of them. He was hard and smelt of fresh air. She was soft and smelled of sunflowers. He let his tongue dart out to part her lips and she gladly accepted the intrusion.

He was enjoying this and so was she.

'Why didn't I do this earlier?' He asked himself as he gently stroked the roof of her mouth.

'Who knew this would be so good?' She asked herself as she mussed the hair on the back of his neck.

They continued to stroke and suck and make out like love-struck virgin teenagers. That's when the make out session was suddenly interrupted. They jolted apart as they realized that the elevator was continuing its journey upwards.

"What the hell?" He said as he dissolved from Cameron. He was really getting into it.

"Maintenance must have deactivated the 'Emergency Stop' after we were in here for so long," she observed.

"I'm allowed to be angry at them, right?" he asked with his witty humor.

"Yeah. You are," she answered and pulled him in for another kiss before the doors opened.

They had barely separated when the doors swished open to reveal Cuddy and Wilson standing at the elevator entrance. They both had looks of worry and curiosity.

* * *

A/N 2: Oh, no another cliff hanger! I was going to use another song and let this be the last chapter but then I was too excited to end it here. Just hang onto your butts for the next chapter. I promise it'll be up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I know I don't update often enough which is why most of my stuff is a one shot or never finished. Sorry for the wait. After Que Sera Sera, I thought that Cameron was getting better at shocking the guys and I wanted to put something similar in this chapter.

* * *

"What happened?" Wilson questioned them both.

"She wanted to make out with me," House quipped and pointed over his shoulder at Cameron while limping away. Cameron was gob-smacked.

"I did not," she crossed her arms over her and followed House out of the elevator. She looked at Wilson and Cuddy trying to convey that nothing of the sort had happened.

"Well, what really happened then?" Cuddy asked. She actually had to get to the bottom of this. Stopping the elevator was against hospital policy plus she had almost called the fire department. That would have been a huge embarrassment.

"I don't know," Cameron was quickly formulating a plan. "I got on and was reading a file when House decided that we needed to stop. I was surprised and he just stood there staring at me. You'll have to ask him what the deal is."

Cameron left Cuddy with more questions and more suspicions.

"Good luck getting the real details out of him," Cameron whispered under her breath as she was walking away. She planned on putting all the blame on House. He was always better with elaborate lies and quick comebacks. She would just blow it.

When she finally reached the conference room, House was already in the middle of diagnosis with Chase and Foreman. But he still took the opportunity to point Cameron out.

"Dr. Cameron, how nice of you to join us this morning," he said making a showing of her.

"Sorry, there was this really hot guy that I had make-out with this morning. I'd already reschedule twice and I just didn't have the heart to do it again. It's his fault entirely. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself," she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

'Two can play this game.' She thought while she poured coffee with her back turned from the guys. 'I may not be able to lie to Cuddy but shocking these guys is easy.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I jumped my timeline forward to make the fic move a little faster. I only jumped a few hours ahead.

* * *

House had bit his tongue after her comments that morning. Chase and Foreman had been shocked originally, but then they both laughed. She laughed with them. They all made it through the differential with little difficulty and the ducklings dispersed to do their various tasks.

By now it was lunchtime and House was hungry. He had been hiding out with a patient watching a soap drama in the Clinic. He was on the move to the cafeteria.

That's when she spotted him. She knew he'd be down here eventually. She'd corner him and get what she wanted from his mouth. He couldn't hide out forever. She was just about to make her move, when another woman approached House. The pair stopped and stared at each other. There was a silent communication between the two. Then they both looked up and down the hall. It seemed as if they were making sure nobody was around. This fascinated her. She wondered what was happening. Then, the other woman grabbed House's hand and dragged him into the nearest Janitor's Closet.

Cuddy was shocked. But then, her mind made her remember something. Cameron was easier to get answers from than House.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1: Yes, another chapter. I actually wrote this last week but didn't have enough time to type it up. I've decided that the characters are OOC in this fic.

* * *

"Cameron," he kept saying in between kisses on her neck.

"House," she said with her head titled back. She stretched and tried to give him the most of her neck.

House had Cameron pushed against a shelf at the back of the Janitor's Closet. He had lost his cane and she had lost her lab coat somewhere along the way.

"You realize that we might get caught in here," he peppered kisses amidst each word and trailed them further up her neck until he reached the last word and placed a steamy kiss on her lips. She kissed him back with as much force and emotion.

"Yes," she moaned lightly. "That's what makes it more fun."

"Tell me how it's more fun," he asked of her.

"You're a doctor too. You know how it all works," she told him. She wasn't sure that she could concentrate while he was kissing her.

"Yeah, but it's so sexy when you speak doctor," his blue eyes pierced her.

"The added dangers increase your adrenaline."

He went back to kissing his way down her neck and she kept up the doctor talk.

"Adrenaline increases your flight or fight response. You become sensitive to every movement, every touch, and every smell."

"Yeah," he prompted her to continue.

"You're already stimulated from your sex drive switching on but you add in adrenaline and you get an excellent high," she finished and was panting from what he was doing to her. She was getting a really good high from their latest encounter.

"Even better than vicodin," he mumbled from his spot on her collar bone. He brought his mouth up to her's for a searing kiss. He pushed into her. Only trying to get closer. He couldn't get enough of her movements, her touch, and her smell.

"Shit!" he yelled and pulled away from her.

"What happened? Is it your leg?" she asked with concern on her face.

"Sort of," he answered and grabbed his knee. He rubbed it furiously. "I banged my knee cap on the shelf."

"Ouch," she sympathized with him. She reached out for his knee and removed his hands. She rubbed it some more and took the pain away. "It's like hitting your funny bone but ten times worse."

"Yeah," he agreed with her. He was getting aroused with her hands on him. He had to get her to stop before it spiraled out of control. "It feels better now."

"That's good," she said removing her hands.

"Thank you." House wasn't known to say that but he couldn't help it. She was just too good to him.

"You're welcome," she was about to slip into awkwardness. They hadn't talked out in the hallway and hadn't had time to feel weird in the closet. They both had just jumped each other. Cameron didn't know what to do with herself.

"You want to pick up where we left off?" House asked her and she was able to avoid the silence that was sure to overcome them.

"Definitely," Cameron agreed and she leaned closer but House closed the distance before she could. He wanted her to know that he wanted to be here.

* * *

A/N 2: I wanted them to end up on the floor but my hand didn't want to so this is the version that came out


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Holy Crap Batman! She updated twice in one day.

* * *

The kissing heated up. Buttons were coming undone. House's mouth moved lower and Cameron's fingers roamed through hair. He pressed further into her and she pushed back into him. It was sensual and hot and almost dreamy.

Then there was a noise invading their space. But neither heard it over the rapid heartbeats and small moans being emitted.

"Cameron?" Foreman inquired while he opened the door. His eyes drifted to the back of the room and to the occupants who were still going at it.

"Holy Crap! What are you guys doing?" Foreman shouted at them.

They broke apart suddenly and violently. House turned his head to look at Foreman. House was stunned and Cameron was trying to button her shirt back up. House made sure that Cameron was blocked from Foreman's view. But Foreman was polite enough to cover his eyes with his hands.

"You sure know how to spoil the fun. What did you want Foreman?" House asked of the intruder. Cameron had made progress on her buttons but she was nowhere near composed.

"I came to find Cameron. Her test results are done," Foreman hurried through his sentence. A blush was present on his dark skin.

"I'll be there in a minute," Cameron told him. At this Foreman turned to go.

"Hey!" House made him stop at the door knob. "How did you know Cameron was in here?" House asked.

"Cuddy said she saw Cameron come in here for supplies." And with that Foreman left as quickly as possible.

The two face suckers stood in shock. Foreman's information had both their minds on overdrive. Thoughts raced around like kids on tricycles.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had to recover from my road trip and I have a little bit of writer's block. Which I shouldn't since I have all the time in the world to write fanfiction.

* * *

House and Cameron exited the Janitor's Closet with their heads bowed, eyes lowered, and quickly went separate directions.

It wasn't that they were embarrassed about their feelings but there something unsettling about being discovered that way. Foreman would keep his mouth shut and would most likely confront them individually.

However, Cuddy would want to talk to them both. House had his doubts about what would happen. It wasn't the worse of his pranks or stunts. Cameron was worried that Cuddy would possibly fire her. It wasn't generally a good idea to get caught making out with your boss.

Cameron made her way to the lab to get the test results. House made his way to the cafeteria which was his original destination before being sidetracked. But he would never complain about being sidetracked this one time.

Somehow they both made it through the day without being confronted by Cuddy. House thought that if he believed in miracles this had to be one of them.

It wasn't really hard to find either House or Cameron throughout the day. Cameron had been on hand to help with the patient and to run tests all day. House had hung out in the clinic but didn't necessarily do any work. Instead he watched TV and made fun of a few choice patients.

At the end of the day both of them sighed in relief.

But then Cameron thought about House and not just Cuddy. How was she going to approach this? It wasn't like the last two times. They both had surprised each other by taking the initiative. But Foreman had been the one to surprise them in the end. She would never forget that look on his face. It was like a deer caught in the headlights. But she didn't have to dwell on the question for long because House chose that instance to walk into the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I got over my writer's block after I watched a few Season 1 episodes. I have one more part to post because I don't like ending on uneven numbers.

* * *

"Hey," he says. His eyes are focused on the floor in front of him.

"Hi," she says back. Her eyes roam over his face while she tries to gage his emotions and thoughts.

"So..." he draws out.

"So..." she's not going to be the one to get the conversation started. The ball is in his court this time. She even uses a sports metaphor when she hates them.

"I like kissing you," he blurts out. His eyes now focus on her. She holds the gaze.

"I like kissing you too," she adds. She won't let him back out of the conversation.

"Well, that part was obvious when you dragged me into the Janitor's closet," he smirks and falls back on old habits.

She's going to counter when Cuddy walks in. She clenches and he clenches too.

"Okay, here's the deal," Cuddy says. "I don't care if you have a relationship. Hell, you might have had one before today, but I didn't know." Cuddy is gesturing between them. Her hands and arms are waving to make the point. "But there are ground rules," she says and looks pointedly at House. "NO more stopping the elevator to make out. If there is a real emergency, then by all means, stop the elevator," she says in the all to familiar sarcastic tone. "NO favoritism or public displays of affection. I don't think that will be a problem but I have to say it so we're clear." She pauses and puts her finger to her mouth like she's thinking of something. "There was one last part. Oh, yes!" It comes to her. She really only paused for dramatic effect. "In the future, if you decided to make out, make sure the door is locked and if there are windows, the blinds are closed. If not, I'll send somebody in again."

"Why did you send Foreman in there?" House interrupts her.

"You always mess with people. I couldn't pass up the opportunity. The look on Foreman's face and then both of yours was worth it," she explains. She's grinning now. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N 1: Only one-shots after this fic. And, yes, I acknowledge the fact that House is OOC.

* * *

House and Cameron stare after her. They turn back to each other and Cameron can't help but laugh and House joins her.

"That could have been a lot worse," she says.

"I think she must have been stalking us all day so she could corner us together," House says.

"Maybe. Do you think her speech was a little weird?" She asks him.

"Yeah," he drifts off after the words leave his mouth.

"Yeah," she confirms and she drifts off too. The ball is still in his court.

"So," his says and gathers his courage. "We've established that we like kissing each other." It comes out analytical.

"I'd have to agree with that," she's just as analytically in her tone.

"Would you want to try dinner again?" He asks and he's not sure of himself. She's seen him look vulnerable before and the same emotions dance on his face.

"Yeah, I would really like that," she says.

"Okay," he takes a mental sigh of relief. "Is tonight good?" He asks and he's not worried this time.

"That would be fine. But if we're going someplace nice, you have to give me some time to get ready." She's smiling now and she's think that he could crush her feelings if he wanted to.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go. But I wasn't thinking anyplace that fancy," he's throwing out ideas.

"There's a cafe just down the road that serves good food," she throws out her own ideas.

"That sounds good," he confirms the idea with a head nod. "Did you want to take separate vehicles?" He asks because he'd love to have her ride on the back of his motorcycle again.

"Actually, I have to finish a test before I can go," she looks a little sheepish for breaking the moment. "But it won't take long. About another 15 minutes. Then we could take your bike?" She asks with a hopeful tone.

"That'd be great," he says with a smile. "I'll meet you down in the parking garage." He leaves without waiting for confirmation because he knows that she'll be there.

As he walks down the hallway, he puts his headphones in and turns his iPod to a song he hasn't heard in a long time.

_I see you at my job (uh-huh)_

_You carrying yourself so well (so well)_

_I made myself a promise (what's that)_

_Not to get emotional (uh-huh)_

_As I remain stable (stable)_

_I take another glance at you (at you)_

_If we were at the disco, whoa-whoa_

_Then I would have to dance with you_

_This isn't cool (not cool)_

He smiles as the lyrics wash over him.

_Hello, Allison, I wanna hold your hand_

_I haven't been the same man_

_Since I saw you comin' in_

_Let's have a toast to the girl in aisle ten_

_(We need some help in aisle ten)_

He's had this song on his iPod since he met her but now it holds even more meaning. He's glad that he had the other song stuck in his head this morning.

* * *

A/N 2: I finished it! (Jumps up and down.) I thought it fitting to finish the fic with another song. The song at the end is Aisle 10 by Scapegoat Wax.


End file.
